A New Kind of Vampire
by Smoothie42
Summary: Supernatural/Twilight Crossover. Sam and Dean head into Forks to kill a nest of vampires. Rated T to be safe. Disclaimer: I don't own Dittly-squat.
1. Chapter 1

This takes place sometime during Season 2 of Supernatural and after Eclipse in Twilight

The rumbling of the Impala was all that was heard over the Metallica music. Things have been weird lately. After their dad's death, things haven't been "normal", per say, for the Winchester brothers. Not that what they call normal is actually "normal," but things have been different, and now they are finally clearing up. Everything but Sam's visions. They are still freaky-assed.

"So, where are we heading," asked Sam. They just finished a case in California and they were heading to this quiet little town called Forks, Washington. There were quite a few animal deaths near by, and now a couple people were found dead. Vampires. And possibly Werewolves. This was Dean's kind of case.

"Forks, Washington. I got a call from Bobby saying there's probably a big one up there."

"Yeah? What are we talking?"

"Vampires. Possibly Werewolves." They haven't had a Werewolf case since Madison and I saw the flicker of pain flash across Sam's face, however briefly, at the thought of their prior hunt. I feel bad for the kid, but there isn't anything I can do, so I pretend like I didn't see it.

"How many do you think were talking?" Sam asked, going through the usual checklist of the need-to-knows about the hunt.

"I'm thinking a whole nest of blood-suckers, but I'm not as sure about the wolves. Its weird, the police are saying that they are bears, but I read some of the reports and someone said, listen to this, 'It wasn't a bear, it was a wolf, the biggest wolf I've ever seen. It was the size of a horse, maybe larger.'"

"Weird is right, are you sure it's a werewolf?"

"No, but that's what Bobby said."

"You know what I say? I say we get a motel room and check the local sheriff about it first thing."

"Sounds good to me"

…

I heard the car pull up the block. I didn't think much of it until it stopped in the driveway. I was on alert. This was a new sound, definitely not invited beforehand. I listened to Charlie.

_Now who is it?_

"I wonder who they are." Charlie said not a minute after he thought it. But I didn't need to be able to read minds to figure that out, we were all thinking it. I looked over to Bella and saw here looking questioningly out the window.

I quickly searched the air for the approaching strangers' thoughts as they rang the doorbell.

_I hope this is quick. Lets fins the nest, kill the vampires, and move on. This town freaks me out, I hate the rain! _

Edward stiffened at the word vampire. They knew about them? How? He needed to get out and warn his family.

Bella turned a questioning look to him but before he could address it they heard the door open and Charlie's cheerful voice greet the two strangers. They introduced themselves as agents Surre and Johnson from the FBI. They are here about the recent deaths, both animal and human. Charlie quickly invited them inside to sit.

The two walked into the room. Edward gave them a quick ounce-over. The shorter one looked to be in his middle 20s; he had short spiky hair and held himself in a way that dripped "predator." He had deep green eyes that seemed to take in everything in the room in an instant before acknowledging that it was, indeed, safe. He had an air of cockiness and quickly asserted himself. He could tell that this man, whoever he really is, is defiantly dangerous when needed to be. Then there was the taller of the two, less easy to understand. He was very tall, about 6'3 or 6'4 and seemed to stoop a little to make up for his extreme height. He seemed to be the younger of the two, maybe early 20s. He had very expressive hazel eyes that seemed to speak from his soul. He also had the air of a hunter, but not as much as his partner. There seemed to be something else, something deeper rooted. They both were wearing suits and quickly took hold of the room.

Before they even sat down, Edward quickly searched though their heads. He started with the first one, obviously the one he heard outside.

_Quaint, not my style though, definitely more like Sammy's. Lets make this quick so that we can get out of here and get some food. Is it too much to ask for some breakfast before we-"_

Edward quickly stopped listening; nothing important was going through his head. So he turned to the tall one, a little confused to why he didn't hear it outside. But when he tried to hear something, anything, all he got was a whole lot of silence. "That's odd," he thought. Edward tried to focus his entire mind on the taller man, trying to pull the thoughts out. Then, just like that, there was a sharp stab though his mind as he tried to listen to the stranger who knew what he is. The man's eyes darted up and found his as Edward quickly let go of the mans' mind. The pain stopped; only a lingering ache left behind. Edward held the man's gaze before looking away.

"I'm sorry Charlie," Edward said with an apologetic smile plastered on his hansom face, as he stood up and gathered the books he was studying with Bella, "But I promised Esme that I would help her do some spring cleaning today, and I don't want to keep her waiting."

"Sure thing Edward," Charlie said diverting his attention from his guests to answer him. Edward quickly kissed Bella on the cheek and disappeared out the door.

…

Edward ran into the Cullen family household, not at all surprised that everyone was there waiting for him. Alice.

"Edward, what's the matter?" Asked Esme, worry etched into her beautiful face. "Alice had a vision of you coming home with important news."

"They know who we are! These guys looking into the recent animal deaths and the people killed by Victoria!"

"Whoa Edward, slow down, who are these men and how do you know?" Came the calm and assured voice of Carlisle, the closest thing I have of a father.

"I read their thoughts. Well, not both, only one."

"What do you mean?" The beautiful twinkle of Alice's soprano.

"Well, I'm not entirely sure what I mean. One of them," deep breath, "Well, his mind was shut off like Bella's. But when I tried to dig deeper, well, it hurt."

"Like physically?" The voice of Rosalie, my sister.

"Yes, I felt this sharp pain go through my mind. I don't know what could do that."

"Interesting, I've never heard of anything like that before."

"But the real problem is that they know. They know there are vampires around here and it's only a matter of time before the trail leads them to us." I say.

"But they don't know it's us yet?" Comes Emmett's voice.

"No." I answer; I can see where he's going with this.

"So why leave? I mean, we still have some time. We can get Alice to see when things get ugly and plan from there. Let's not be hasty."

"Emmett is right, we can keep an eye on them and decide how great a threat they are." Came Jasper's voice, agreeing with our brother.

"The problem is, I don't think Alice will be able to see the one. He's worse than Bella."

"Than I'll focus on the other." Alice piped, not liking being told what she can and can't do.

"All right, but keep in mind, these two are dangerous. You tell from their very presence that they are not to be screwed with."

…

Sitting in the passenger side of his brother's '67 Chevy Impala Sam Winchester was deep in thought. This was most definitely an ordinary "salt 'n' burn" case, there was something strange going on. He didn't know what to think. Nothing that Sheriff Swan, or Charlie as he insisted to be called, added up. Where were the normal signs? And that Edward kind. Something was definitely going on with him. Back when he entered the house, there was something odd, he could feel it, and then the feeling that someone, no something, was trying to get in his head. Then Edward's abrupt exit, the kid was guilty of something. But that wasn't the most troubling thing on his mind. The thing that he was most worried about was telling Dean. Dean didn't like it when he got these feelings, not that he doesn't think any less of Sam, but he could tell it freaked him out.

Sam took a deep breath, preparing himself when Dean cut in, "Just spit it out, bitch, because I'm done waiting for you to get the balls to tell me what's on your mind."

Sam gave a slight chuckle at how well his brother knew him and spit it out. "That Edward kid, back at Charlie's, he didn't seem off to you?"

"Off like how?" Dean questioned. Dean looked over, giving me his "I think your going nuts but I'll humor you face."

"I donno, like something wasn't right!"

"Well that's what people often mean when they say something is off…"

"Dean, just answer, ok?"

"Well, besides him being a little to happy about the idea of _spring cleaning_" Dean shutters as he says this, "no. Now what's this all about? Is it your physic stuff?"

"I don't know, but I got this feeling like someone was trying to get in my head, and I looked up at Edward and he got all jumpy and left. It just didn't feel right." Sam sighed and looked over at his brother, praying that he got it.

"Ok, well what do want to do about it?" Sam let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Well I don't know, but we should definitely check out this Cullen family, make sure they are good and human."

"But first, lets head back to the motel and get some good R&R!"

…

Bella tried to sleep, but it was a lost cause. How could she? With Edwards's sudden departure obviously having to do with those two guys from the FBI, there was something off. I liked them, agents Surre and Johnson, they seemed nice enough. But if there was anything that Bella learned it's that looks are deceiving. She needed to talk to Edward ASAP, and him coming over now would be the best way to do it. If he only showed up….

Then, there was a slight breeze and the most handsome man on this planet was standing at the foot of my bed, a troubled look plastered on his face.

"Edward, what's going on?" I asked as he gracefully pulled me into his cold, marble-like arms.

Edward said nothing for a long time, if I didn't know any better I might have suspected that he didn't hear me. "Do you remember those two guys that came earlier today asking about the recent deaths?" came his hesitant reply.

"Yeah, you left right after they arrived," I said, watching his response. If I was expecting some kind of reaction from him, I would be disappointed.

"Yeah, those two." A long pause, "Bella, they know what we are." He said so quickly I almost missed it.

"What?" I asked. How could they know about Edward and his family? _My_ family? How could they know what is really out there in the dark?

"You heard me. They know." Edward said stiffly into my hair.

"How?" I asked after finally recovering from my temporary shock.

"I don't know. I heard one of them thinking. He was set on finding us and killing us. The other…." He paused, seeming to figure what to say about this other one, "Well I'm not so sure."

"What? What do you mean your not sure?" I asked. I was lost. When is Edward ever not sure about something? And this man, he was definitely giving Edward a hard time.

"I mean that I don't know." The vampire told me, exasperated. He got up and started pacing, something Edward rarely does. Something was definitely upsetting him. "See, Sam I think his name is, the taller one, well he's like you." Edward stopped pacing and turned towards me, willing me to understand with those beautiful eyes.

I tried to get it, I did, but it was a lost cause. "He's like me?" I asked stupidly.

My fiancé sighed and resumed his pacing as he tried again. "Well, not entirely. See, I couldn't read his thoughts, like you." It clicked, "But," he continued. He stopped pacing again and took a seat at my desk, trying to figure out how to put it, "When I tried to get deeper in his mind, like to see if I missed something, it hurt." He looked at me again.

It hurt? What hurt? It wasn't making much since. "I'm not sure I get what your saying." I said with a sigh.

Edward took a steadying breath and ran a hand though his rust colored hair. "I tried to get deeper in his mind and something pushed me back, like a blow, and I felt this pain in my mind. It hurt to enter his head. I don't know what would cause this and why it's happening, but I don't like it. And to top it all off, he knows that there are vampires in Forks." And it made since, just like that. He saw the recognition in my eyes, and relaxed a little, knowing that I got it.

What am I to say? This man, Sam, knows that Edward is a vampire and at the same time he has this immunity to Edwards's power, like I? But not just like me, he can somehow inflict pain on whoever tries? "So what are you going to do?" it was the only thing I could think to ask.

"Well, I went home and talked to my family. The strangers don't know it's us yet, but who knows how soon it will be until they do. So I want to leave town for a little while, play it safe. Unfortunately, everyone else wants to stay, keep and eye on them through Alice and watch them first hand. I don't think that Alice will be able to watch Sam; I think that it will hurt her like it did me, but she wants to try. I'm overruled and will stay for as long as I can."

It took awhile for the words to sink in. Edward leave? Again? I was immediately thankful for their resolve to stay. But what if it means getting Edward killed by these two men?

He continued, "Jasper is keeping an eye on them in their motel now. I'm going to head over and see if anything new came up." And with that he was out the window and out of sight.

…

I heard the toilet flush and the bathroom door open. Dean strode out and took a seat on the bed, pulling out his gun. He started to clean it as I looked back to my laptops screen.

Not that I'm not thrilled to be on a case, but I really don't believe that we should be here. We should be hunting down that yellow-eyed sonavabitch that took both are parents away from us. I could tell that something's coming, and killing some vampires in Washington won't stop it. The visions have been more frequent and vivid. It scares the hell out of me. What am I, and what does the yellow-eyed demon want with me?

"Anything new?" Came the distinctly Dean voice from his spot at the other side of the room.

"No, what Charlie said checks out." I said, "but Dean, do you really think we should be here? I mean, shouldn't we be spending out time tracking down the Demon?" I braced myself.

Dean, forgetting about the gun he was polishing, lifted his head and looked me square in the eye, "Sammy, we've gone though this."

"I know, but I don't get it! Obviously the demon I up to something, and I'm part of it! We don't have any idea what he's up to and when he's going to make his move!"

"Sam, that's enough!" came the voice that was so frequently used by dad when I questioned him. "Don't you think I know all this already? But were not just going to sit back and let people die while we figure this out!"

"You know what Dean, I don't get you!" A flash of pain shot behind my eyes, "First you-" I reached up to my temple and let out a small gasp. I tried again, "You-" but I knew it was useless. I felt the pain in every crevice of my skull. I was faintly aware of Dean calling my name, a hint of panic in his voice. I let out a small cry before I was pulled into the vision.

…

It wasn't ten minutes before I was on the roof of the motel the men were staying in.

"_We should talk,"_ I heard Jasper think. I nodded and ran into the woods behind the motel.

"Edward," Jasper said as soon as we were at a safe distance. "You were right, they are dangerous. I can feel it."

"And now do you understand the need to go?" I asked, hoping for a yes. I was disappointed.

"I can see where you are coming from, but I still think we have some time."

"Tell me what you found out." I wasn't in the mood to listen.

"Well, their names are really Sam and Dean Winchester, they are brothers. They are here to kill us and the werewolves. Yes, they know about them too," Jasper said, sensing my next question, "They have a friend named 'Bobby' and they don't plan to stay long after they kill us." Jasper finished with a scowl. He doesn't like thinking about his death.

"That's good Jasper, why don't you go home and see if Alice had any luck." With a nod, Edward's brother was gone, and he was alone.

Edward found his way back to the roof of the motel and listened.

"-don't have any idea what he's up to and when he's going to make his move!" Edward heard Sam say.

"_God damnit Sammy. You just like to make me mad, don't you"_ Dean thought before Edward heard him tell his brother that it was enough.

"Don't you think I know all this already? But were not just going to sit back and let people die while we figure this out!" Dean shot back to his brother, not without a few curses in his mind.

Now Edward was confused. Obviously he was missing something big here, but what?

"You know what Dean, I don't get you!" Sam's reply was dripping with emotion, but then there was something. A flash of pain in his mind. "You," Edward heard Sam tried again, but it was just followed by more pain, white and hot. Edward barely heard Dean's voice call worriedly for his brother, for the pain was too much. It was a blinding, choking headache that was too much for the young vampire to bear. He couldn't think, couldn't hear or smell or feel anything except the pain. So he did the only thing he could do. He ran.

…

Sam was in a field surrounded by trees. He could see a large group of people, he recognized Edward being one if them. They were all so beautiful, huddled in a group. But the beauty wasn't natural. There was this feeling of danger that crept into his mind, and Sam could tell that they have met their vampires.

There was no wind and all was still, as it is before a storm starts. There wasn't a sound but his beating heart as he watched, helpless, as the wind picked up and blew towards the ferial nest. Then, the big one caught our sent and moved with inhuman speed directly for where he stood. Sam saw Dean reflexively step in the path of the creature as it barreled straight for where Sam was standing. The vampire crashed into Dean, he saw the blood as Dean was thrown limply to the ground.

…

"Sam!" Dean cried as he rushed to the fallen Winchester. Dean knew Sam was having another vision, but it still didn't help the shear panic as he watched his baby brother fall to the floor, a cry escaping his lips.

"Damnit Sammy! Come on!" Dean said, holding his brother by his shoulders, willing the vision to stop. He hated the Demon for doing this to his brother, for causing _his_ Sammy any pain. The demon will die.

Sam's eyes then met his, once Sam came to come back to reality, and felt relief was over him.

"Hey there Sammy, have a nice nap?" He asked, letting Sam sit back up and glare at him. They both knew what a vision ment. It ment they were close to the yellow-eyed demon.


	2. Chapter 2

Reviews are love.

They were leaving, it was official. Alice tried to look into the future of the other, Dean, but it hurt. I guess the futures of the two are too solidly combined. So they were leaving.

"Alice? Are you done packing?" Came the sweet voice of Jasper.

"Yeah." There wasn't much to pack, a few pictures, some clean shirts, and a toothbrush. Alice never liked to pack; it just made everything seem finial, however temporary it might be. But the worst part was leaving Bella. She would miss her.

Alice suddenly gasped as a vision worked its way into her mind, it was vivid and terrifying. In it, she saw her beloved brother kill, on his way to Sam Winchester. They were in the clearing and dawn was approaching.

"Alice! Alice! Are you ok?! Look at me, Alice!" It was Jasper, holding me. I realized I was shaking. What did this mean? Did Dean die? Could she stop it? Alice didn't know.

"Alice!" Came the voice of Edward, showing up milliseconds later, no doubt seeing it too. He was pale, a frightened look in his eyes. He just came from telling Bella about their departure, and he was no doubt worried about leaving her.

I looked at Edward, and I saw the fear that came with it. He understood that we had previously arranged to talk to the wolves in the clearing earlier, and that they needed to show up. This was not good.

…

"Dean, I know were they will be." Dean heard his brother mumble. He didn't understand why Sam wasn't a little but happy. Yeah, his visions hurt like hell, and yes, they usually have something to do with the yellow eyed demon, but they know where the leeches will be! And this time, it's just the supernatural, no special children or demons.

"That's good. Were?" He asked his brother.

"This clearing in the woods. They will be there tonight." Sam's voice was strained. Boy, Dean hated the bastered who gave his little sibling the pain of seeing the future.

"Well, what are we waiting for, a written invitation? Let's go!" He could tell it would be a long night. Hiking out to a clearing for a macho vampire showdown was never quick. They started to get ready.

…

It was time to go. Edward didn't like this one bit. The two hunters scared him. They were dangerous and smart, and he couldn't hear the one. He has never come across any human that frightened him so. And now this vision of Alice's, of were his brother and friend kills one of them to get to Sam! It was a mess and they are just walking into a potential disaster.

"Ready Edward?" Came the sweet voice of Esme. She is always so sincere and caring.

"I don't think I'll ever be ready." I replied with the truth.

"Oh, don't be such a drama queen," Rosalie retorted.

"It will be fine, we'll take every precaution." Was, of course, Carlisle. He, despite the efforts of everyone, is the only one who seemed to add a slight layer of comfort.

They headed out the door and broke into a run.

…

Sam found his way though the thick forest with growing apprehension. It was almost dawn and he could just make out the clearing in the distance. This was becoming more and more like his vision and it was unsettling. His last vision found his way into his mind, despite his struggles to forget it.

Dean's reassurances didn't do much. Sam's not still as sure that he can get a hold of the situation as he was after he first had the vision. The vampire was huge, and fast! Sam didn't know how he would stop the beast without getting hurt himself.

They were just about to step into the clearing when Sam felt the presence in his mind again. That kid, Edward, was there. Sam didn't know whether to celebrate that they had them, or be terrified for his older sibling.

"Dean, there here," Sam whispered as quietly as possible. Even looking at Dean's back, Sam could tell he was smirking. Nothing like a good vampire hunt to put Dean in a good mood, no matter how close to death he is.

The two stepped into the clearing and saw the full nest of vampires huddled together, all staring at them. Sam recognized the scene and felt his stomach drop to his feet. The world seemed to stand still as the wind changed and brought their scent over to the nest. Sam saw the beast of a creature's irises become black as night and lock eyes with him. It sent a chill down the taller man's spine as he saw the leech pull away from the group and start running towards where Dean and him stood. The monster moved with unimaginable speed and agility, it was practically the size of a bus, and all Sam could think was, "Dean."

Sam stepped forward and pushed Dean down to the wet grass just as he shifted to position himself between his little brother and the threat. Dean hit the ground hard, but Sam didn't have time to see him land, for there was a hungry vampire hurdling towards him.

That was when the world started to speed up again, for the next thing Sam could see was Dean's face over his, calling his name.

"Dean?" Sam was surprised at the sound of his own voice.

""Yeah, Sammy, don't worry. I'm here. It's ok, you're ok." Dean's calming voice rushed out. Sam, even on the hard ground after being attacked by a 200lb vampire could still hear the note of relief in his voice.

"Wha' happened?" Sam asked. The hunter sat up, he found himself a little light headed, but that was the full extent of the injuries.

Sam turned to his brother, "This isn't really the best of times to explain," Dean said and glanced to his right. Sam followed his gaze and saw the nest of vampires standing not 50 feet away.

"Dean, what-" He started to ask his brother when he got cut off.

"Sam, we don't mean any harm." One of the vampires spoke up. He was one of the older of the group, and apparently the leader.

Sam turned to Dean, giving him a questioning look. "When the big one attacked you, they rushed over and stopped him before he could really mess you up. Dude, they aren't like any other vampire we have come across before. There isn't anything about their kind in Dad's journal either." Dean said that last part quieter so that only Sam could hear. "I tried to chop their heads off, but they are like rock! I broke my favorite machete too!"

"Sam, we are terribly sorry. I don't know what came over Emmett, but I can assure you that you are perfectly safe now. Emmett and Rosalie went back to the house which is far away from here."

Dean shot Carlisle a look before helping Sam to his feet. "Do you mind if my brother and I talk privately for a minute?" The older hunter asked, a little uncomfortable with the looks they were receiving.

The brothers walked a few feet away, just enough to be able to talk privately. "Look, Sammy, I don't think that these vampires are dangerous. I believe they are like those other vamps, the ones we faced off with Gordon."

Sam looked at his brother, a little confused. It felt like he was missing something, something important. How long was he unconscious? "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was doing some thinking while you were out, and, think about it. Were still alive! They didn't attack, well except for that big one. But still!" And Sam had to agree. They were still alive, and it's not like they haven't seen it before.

"So what are we going to do?" Sam asked.

"Well, we go and talk to them, I think." And Sam agreed. It couldn't hurt right? Well….

The brothers loped back over to where the nest of vampires stood. They seemed to be talking too, but all eyes were on the smallest.

"Alice? What do you see?" Asked one. He had blond hair and was protectively positioned between her and the hunters.

See? Sam was confused. There wasn't really anything new too see. But Sam got the feeling it wasn't the literal use.

The Edward kid, the one they saw at the Swan's house, gasped before looking up at Sam, directly in the eye. Sam got a bad feeling then and there.

After a minute or two of standing around, hoping that the Alice will let the others into her "little secrete" she finally spoke. "See, I can see the future." That stopped Sam cold. She was a vampire, an _it_! How could she see the future? Like he could? "It's another vampire. I don't know who he is, or why he's summing, but he's dangerous." She paused and gave Sam a quick glance. "He seems to want something."

Dean, being the over-protective nosy person he is, and seeing the glances shot Sam's way, asked "And what the hell does it have to do with my brother?"

"Well, it seems to want Sam for some reason." Want him? What the hell does that mean? "We don't quite know why, but he's in terrible danger." Edward replied.

"Yeah and how do you know this, buddy?" asked Dean, putting on his don't-give-me-any-crap-or-you'll-not-live-to-tell-about-it face. Quite intimidating.

"I can read minds." Was all the teen replied.

"Of course you can." Dean retorted, giving his brother a quick glance. "If you will excuse us for a second."

Dean pulled Sam over and asked "What the hell? Who are these weirdoes!"

"I have no clue. Once the little one said she had visions, I thought that maybe she's one of, well, the people like me. But now I'm not so sure." Sam confessed to his brother.

"Yeah, but if she isn't, why would you have a vision about her?" Dean asked the younger hunter.

"Maybe because of her visions and the Edward kid's mind reading thing. I might not only be attacked to the demon, but powers in general." Sam speculated.

There was, then, an odd rustling in the trees. The brothers barely had time to react before a figure lunged out of the darkness.


End file.
